


softly, gently

by LRRH17



Series: After [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Tros fix-it, World Between Worlds, understanding gentle & tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: Ben Solo is as gentle as Rey had always thought he would be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682104
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	softly, gently

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for TROS!
> 
> Just a little snapshot of Reylo life after Rey has rescued Ben from the World Between Worlds. Because that's definitely what happens after the movie.

Ben Solo is as gentle as Rey had always thought he would be. Maybe even more so.

Even as Kylo Ren, there had been an undeniable softness about him when it came to her. Unmasked, his dark eyes pleading, his care for her would still show beneath cruel words or anger. Now, he is free from the darkness at last – free to find out who he is, without the oppressive influence of other voices in his head.

Apparently, a large part of who he is includes the need to be holding her every moment that they are asleep.

Tonight, she wakes because Ben is dreaming – of Palpatine, laughing as he draws from their bond and uses its power to restore his body. Rey is flung from the cliff, not Ben, and he cannot find the strength to stand. It’s as if there is an impossibly heavy, immovable weight pressing down on him, keeping him on the ground.

Rey runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his brow. He is lying on his back, holding her against his chest with both arms. She leans closer and presses a kiss to his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek. He stirs slowly, the pain of his dream fading from his features, replaced by a small smile as his eyes flutter open to meet hers.

That smile still takes her breath away, just as it did the first time she saw it. She can’t help but smile back at him. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he replies, voice a low, quiet rumble.

“You were dreaming again.”

He sighs, rubbing her back with one hand. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. _Never_ apologize for that, Ben. I love you. I’ll always try to take away your pain if I can.”

“I know.” Lifting his head, he kisses her. “I love you, too. More than life itself.”

“And more than death itself,” she finishes. It has become their mantra, in a way; he gave his life for her on Exegol, and she defied death in the World Between Worlds to bring him back. Nothing can ever stand between them again.

“I was thinking,” Rey continues, “that we could start looking for your new kyber crystal tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.”

“What color are you thinking?”

He considers it for a moment before replying. “Purple. To remind myself of who I was – and to remind myself that we’re all light and dark, equally. It’s the balance that makes us beautiful.” He grins then, every inch his father’s son. “And because it compliments yellow.”

She laughs. “Very smooth, Solo.”

Still grinning, Ben rolls onto his side. Rey has no choice but to shift with him, wrapped in his arms as she is. They settle even closer than before, Rey’s head tucked beneath Ben’s chin and one of her feet wedged between both of his.

 _Gentle,_ she thinks for the thousandth time. _Understanding, gentle…and tall._

She snickers against his chest at the thought. It floats to him through their bond, and soon, he is laughing along with her.

She thinks his laugh may be the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard. She’ll _never_ tire of it.

“Thank you for saving me,” he murmurs. “Tonight, and always.”

Warm and content, they drift off to sleep once more. No nightmares plague either of them again. 


End file.
